Don't Go Breaking My Heart
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Ferb and Erin sing Don't Go Breaking My Heart a duet to show SG, Candace, Akira, Konata, Phineas, and the others that they are like a singing, dancing, and voice changing duet. NO, WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!


**Don't Go Breaking My Heart**

By: Erinbubble92

**Summary: **Ferb and Erin sing _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_ a duet to show SG, Candace, Akira, Konata, Phineas, and the others that they are like a singing, dancing, and voice changing duet. NO, WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!

In Phineas and Ferb's backyard, Phineas and Ferb put up microphones and cameras. Isabella came in and asked, "Hi, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?"

"Ferb and I are putting a small music video for Erin's songfic." Phineas answered.

"Music video? What's it about?" Isabella asked.

"Well you know how Erin and Ferb are seen singing, dancing, changing voices, and such?"

"Uh... not really."

"Well, Erin's gonna show you and the others how it goes."

"Really?" Isabella asked but smiled. "That's so cool. Where is she?"

"She and the others will be out in a moment." Phineas said.

Isabella gathered around the Fireside girls, Buford, and Baljeet for the music video as they sat next to Candace, SG, Konata, and Akira.

"If I was not in the mood for the music video, they would be so busted!" Candace sighed.

"Candace, shh!" SG said. "Just enjoy the music video."

"Now ladies and Buford and Baljeet, introducing Ferb and Erin performing Elton John's original song _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_!" Phineas announced.

Phineas sat next to SG who both smiled.

The music played with Ferb standing on a tree waiting for Erin until she came in with a car.

"Thanks for the ride Tails." Erin said.

She came out of the car dressed in a pink top with loose sleeve, black skirt, white leggings, and pink legwarmers, and unmatch slippers; one pink and one black.

"Erin's really fashionable." Candace eye widen.

Erin came next to Ferb and said, "Sorry I'm late Ferb."

As Ferb dance and sing, Erin stood there enjoying the beat. As Erin and Ferb sing, a girl walked by Erin almost bumped into her. Erin sticks her tongue out but recovers with a smile.

Ferb: **Don't go breaking my heart**

Erin: "Oh Ferb." **I couldn't if I tried**

Ferb: **Honey if I get restless**

Erin: **Baby you're not that kind**

Ferb and Erin walked by until Ferb swings Erin up in the air off-screen. Ferb kept sining and look for Erin until he saw her with rings of keys circling her fingers.

Ferb: **Don't go breaking my heart**

Erin: **You take the weight off me **(Whoa!)

Ferb: **Honey when you knocked on my door**

Erin: **I gave you my key **

Erin and Ferb kept singing and dancing. When Ferb sang "When I was down", Erin held a rubber nose and horn and honked them both. Erin jumps up as Ferb sang alone with the Fireside girls as backup singers. Erin spins around the tree and landed in front of Ferb.

Both: **Oooh ooh!** **Nobody knows it**

Ferb: **When I was down**

Erin: **I was your clown**

Both: **Oooh ooh!** **Nobody knows it**

The Fireside girls: **(Nobody knoooows)**

Ferb: **Right from the start**

Erin: **I gave you my heart**

**Whoaaa ooh! I gave you my heart **

Erin is istting on the fence swinging her legs as Ferb's dances on the fence near her. They then lean on each other's back.

Ferb: **So don't go breaking my heart**

Erin: **I won't go breaking your heart**

Both: **Don't go breaking my heart **

Ferb and Erin walked and dance together until they let go of hands. Erin then did Johnny Bravo's "Do the Monkey!"

Ferb: **And nobody told us**

Erin: **'Cause nobody showed us**

Ferb: **And now it's up to us babe**

Erin: **I think we can make it **

As Ferb waves his finger and stands next to the dancing Erin. When Erin said, "I've got your heart in my sides", the Fireside girls dance next to Erin making heart shapes.

Ferb: **So don't misunderstand me**

Erin: **You put the light in my life**

Ferb: **You put the sparks to the flame**

Erin: **I've got your heart in my sights**

As they dance and sing, Ferb gave her a pile of books making her difficult to carry them. On the top Ferb is sining. When he sang "Right from the start", Erin appeared behind him. This made them and the books fall. Ferb was alright until he caught Erin in his arms.

Both: **Oooh ooh!** **Nobody knows it**

Ferb: **When I was down**

Erin: **I was your clown**

Both: **Oooh ooh!** **Nobody knows it**

The Fireside girls: **(Nobody knoo-oows)**

Ferb: **Right from the start**

Erin: **I gave you my heart**

Both: **Whoaaa ooh!**

Erin:** I gave you my heart **

Candace, Akira, SG, and Buford began to enjoy this as Ferb and Erin took pictures in a tbooth that appeared.

Ferb: **So don't go breaking my heart**

Erin: **I won't go breaking your heart**

Both: **Don't go breaking my heart **

As the music instrumental palyed a bit, they danced and kicked their heels as they held cane and a top hat.

Both: **Whoaaa ooh!**

Erin:** I gave you my heart **

Ferb: **Don't go breaking my heart **

Erin: **I won't go breaking your heart**

Ferb: **Don't go breaking my**

**Don't go breaking my **

**Don't go breaking my heart **

Ferb and Erin then danced like Paula Abdul and Skat Kat from the end of "Opposites Attract".

Erin: **Don't go breaking my**

**Don't go breaking my heart **

**I won't go breaking your heart**

Soon, everyone begin to sing but stayed in their spots as Ferb and Erin finish their number.

All: **Don't go breaking my**

**Don't go breaking my heart**

**I won't go breaking your heart**

**Don't go breaking my**

**Don't go breaking my heart **

Ferb and Erin: **Oooo ooooh**

**yeeeaaaaaah**

Ferb and Erin end it with each leaning on their backs and sang loud.


End file.
